Finish for me
by Just4
Summary: Alessia mène une vie tranquille jusqu'au jour où des militaires embarquent leurs voisins.
Je me prénomme Alessia, j'ai neuf ans, je vis en Hongrie avec mes parents. Nous vivons en maison dans un quartier calme, ma mère est femme au foyer et mon père travaille à l'usine. Je suis la deuxième de la classe, malheureusement pour mon père qui voudrait me voir en première place.

Le premier c'est mon meilleur ami et mon voisin, David, il a toujours le nez dans un livre. Mais il adore jouer à la course avec moi, il court très vite.

De très bons souvenirs me reviennent en pesant à lui mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour moi car c'est mon anniversaire. Je pense à maman qui m'aurait préparer mon petit-déjeuner préféré, mon père qui me ferait un câlin spécial anniversaire et au reste de ma famille venue spécialement pour moi.

Tout cela me fait couler une larme que je sens couler depuis mon œil jusqu'à mon menton pour finir par s'échouer sur le sol . Car aujourd'hui je vais mourir. Je pense que vous êtes perdue, laisser-moi vous raconter depuis le début.

 _Hongrie 28 septembre_

Maman, maman, viens vite ! MAMAN ! Criai-je de la cuisine.

Quoi Alessia ? Où es tu ? Dit-elle.

Je suis dans la cuisine, dépêche toi !

Lessi tu ne parles pas com... s'interrompit-elle en voyant ce qui se passait dehors.

Oui maman mais regarde, que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

Sa mère regarda plus intensément par la fenêtre, elle voyait des gens visiblement effrayés dans un véhicule de l'armée, mais le sigle sur le côté du véhicule n'était pas celui de l'armée hongroise. Quatre hommes armés attendaient devant la porte des voisins. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Alessia rentre dans ta chambre et prépare un sac de vêtements, nous partons ! Adam viens dans la cuisine s'il te plaît, dit-elle.

Maman que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je avec peur.

Fais ce que je t'ai dit, d'une voix autoritaire.

Je sortais de la cuisine, je croise mon père dans le couloir les sourcils froncés. Arrivé dans ma chambre je fixe ma fenêtre qui donne sur la même rue que dans la cuisine et me pose un tas de questions.

Tout en prenant mon sac de sport, je réfléchis, pourquoi des hommes armés étaient chez David ? Ses parents avaient fait des bêtises ? Ou David ? Je ne comprenais pas. Mes yeux revenaient à chaque fois à la fenêtre, mon sac à moitié remplie, je decidai de jeter un coup d'oeil. Je ne pouvais rester sans réponse j'ai pris ma chaise de bureau et je suis montée dessus pour regarder par la fenêtre.

J'assistai à une scène horrible, des hommes avec des armes hurlaient sur nos voisins en les poussant dans un fourgon avec des personnes déjà à l'intérieur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, nos voisins étaient très gentil, ma famille et la leur allions prier ensemble. Mon meilleur ami et moi allions à l'école ensemble, on revenait ensemble, on faisait nos devoirs ensemble, on se racontait nos petits secrets, nous nous quittions seulement avant l'heure du dîner pour revoir le lendemain.

Subitement je vois la maman de David tombé car un homme l'avait poussé trop fort, elle se relève mais avec peine, elle souffre pensais-je, son mari arrive et l'aide en la protégeant car un homme le pousse avec la pointe de son arme. Je ne comprends pas, j'aimerais appeler ma mère pour qu'elle m'explique mais elle m'engueulerai car j'ai désobéi.

D'un coup mon regard se glace à la vue mon ami se débattant vivement dans les bras d'un militaire, il ne se laisse pas faire. Il se débat tellement qu'il finit par tomber et il commence à courir dans notre direction. Je crie son nom derrière ma fenêtre, des larmes commencent à couler et au même moment mon père rentre dans ma chambre me tire vers lui et me trimbale dans le couloir.

Des coups sont frappés à notre porte, c'est David, il faut l'aider. Mon père cesse de me tirer ma mère est paralysé dans le salon. J'entends un coup d'arme à feu être tiré. On ne frappe plus à la porte, un silence s'en suis brisé par un cris déchirant noyé bientôt par le bruit d'un moteur qui s'éloigne petit à petit.


End file.
